


Disturbing Screams

by forget_sanity (orphan_account)



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, anothershitphanficblog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forget_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil knocks on Dan’s door and says that he keeps hearing sex noises from Dan’s apartment. Dan knows this isn’t true and says that. Phil then says that there will be and they have the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing Screams

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text I got from a friend that I changed slightly, and the prompt “SPOONING PLSSSS” so I added that at the end. Also I want to say thanks to everyone that has followed little me, I honestly was not expecting that many people! Also if there are any mistakes don’t be afraid to tell me, I have no beta.

Dan is just lounging around his apartment in a oversized t-shirt and his boxers eating ice-cream out of the carton, when he hears a knock on his door. He rushes over to open it, a spoon full of ice cream still in his hand.   
When he opened the door he saw the new neighbour, not the old cat lady, but the cute 20-something year old, black haired, blue eyed man that moved into the apartment next to Dan.   
Dan suddenly became very conscious about what he was wearing, pulling his shirt down to cover more of his thighs.  
“Hi” Dan said nervously and put the spoon full of ice cream in his mouth, not used to human interaction, other than the internet.   
“Hi, I’m Phil.” He said quite confidently, leaning against the door frame.   
He takes the spoon out of his mouth slowly, “Dan” the blushing man meekly said.   
“I have a minor complaint” Phil blurted after a short uncomfortable silence. Dan raises his eyebrows.  
“I keep hearing moaning and screaming coming through your walls into my apartment” he says sounding sure of himself, but Dan noticed him blushing slightly.   
Dan knowing that his sex life is very non existent, splutters out a very smart sound, something like “uggghuhhh”.   
Phil keeps looking at him expectantly.   
Dan tries gathered himself quickly, “no, there are no noises like that in here…”  
“There will be” he promptly says and in one swift movement, Phil stands up properly, unzips his fly, walks into Dan’s flat and shuts the door. Dan gulps and drops the spoon.  
Phil pushes Dan against the wall, “you okay with this” he breathes heavily.  
“Yeah” stutters the younger.  
“Good” he mumbles into the taller mans lips before kissing them roughly, almost to the point of bruising them. Phil lets go of Dan’s shoulders he was pushing him into the wall with and grabs hit wrists pinning them against the wall instead over Dan’s head, holding them there with one hand, the spare placed back on Dan’s shoulder. The black haired man pulls away from the kiss with a slight lip bite, letting his lip back into place as he lets go and starts kissing and sucking on Dan’s neck. He immediately starts moaning and Phil figures that it is some sort of g-spot, he grins before biting down slightly smirking when Dan rolls his hips into him as expected.   
Dan is suddenly aware of Phil’s fingers gliding up his big tee and playing with the waistband of his boxers.   
“H-how about we move to my bedroom?” Dan pants in pleasure.  
Phil breaks away from sucking a red mark into Dan’s skin and smirks up at him, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
Dan gasped as Phil scoops him up into his arms, his hands on Dan’s ass making him wrap his legs around the older mans torso, Dan starts kissing the older mans neck as he starts to walk down the hallway. He stops outside of one of the doors and looks down at the man he is holding, Dan breaks away and nods towards it.  
Phil pushed the door open and walks into the room backwards only to turn around and look for the bed. Spotting it Dan feels him walk over and drop him down onto it, feeling his familiar bedspread under him. He watches Phil pull off his shirt and throw it on the foot of Dan’s bed. While Phil starts to struggle out of his skinny jeans Dan quickly takes off his shirt. He hears a slight thump when something small lands on the bed next to him, but quickly forgets about it when he sees Phil crawling towards him in only his boxers, kissing his way up. Dan moans again, louder this time.   
When he reaches Dan’s head he carefully whispers, “I want to hear you scream for me” into his ear, making Dan squirm and get even harder if that was possible.   
Phil starts to trail down Dan’s body again, stopping to kiss Dan’s nipples, making him groan and arch his back off of the bed.   
When he gets down to the brown haired mans boxers he starts to kiss and lick around the waistband, slowly sliding them off, Dan slightly lifting his hips to help him.   
Phil looks up at Dan again and seductively says, “I am going to give you the most pleasure you have ever had” and licks Dan’s cock all the way up from the base, flicking it through the slit and then taking all of it into his mouth making Dan silently scream and put his hands in Phil’s hair has he bobs up and down on his cock. He manuevers his tongue skilfully up and down the length of Dan, making him claw at the sheets. The warm wetness of Phil’s mouth driving Dan crazy, a familiar feeling gathering in the lower parts of his abdomen.  
“Ph-Phil” he shouts, “I’m close”   
Phil deep throats Dan once more before he pulls off with a smirk, “not screaming yet I notice”  
He then proceeds to sit up and reach for something on the bed, Dan notices that it is a bottle of lube and a condom.   
He bends one of Dan’s legs up and covers his middle finger in lube. He slowly circles Dan’s rim and pushes in all the way up to his knuckle. Dan lets out a loud whimper.  After making sure Dan was stretched enough Phil pushes his index finger in along with the other.   
“So beautiful” he mutters under his breath while scissoring said fingers. Which causes Dan to let out a very primitive sound.   
Taking that as a sign Phil adds a third finger stretching Dan properly.   
Dan screeches at the slight sting and just as he got used to it he feels Phil’s fingers pull out of him. He whimpers again and clenches around nothingness.   
Soon after he hears the tear of a condom packet and watches Phil roll it onto is big cock, the sight bringing Dan even closer to the edge. He watches as his new neighbour strokes some lube onto his condom covered dick.   
Phil leans forwards towards Dan kisses him slowly and passionately all at once, and then whispers “Tell me to stop if it hurts too much” in his ear.   
Dan nods up at him, Phil pecks him on the lips and then starts to slowly enter him. Dan puts his hand on Phil’s back, gripping into it. He feels Phil bottom out and he waits for himself to adjust before nodding up at the older man again.   
Phil starts to thrust, slowly but surely angling himself a new way every so often trying to find Dan’s prostate. When Dan feels it he bites his lower lip and throws his head back.   
“I said I wanted you to scream, don’t hold back” Phil pants, slightly out of breath.  
Phil starts to thrust faster into Dan’s prostate, Dan’s scratching Phil’s back in pure ecstasy. On a particular deep thrust Dan lets out a loud high pitched scream and starts to come, white covering his and Phil’s stomachs. After a few more thrusts Phil starts to come as well.   
When they both come down from their orgasms Phil slowly pulls out of Dan, making him wince at the movement against his sore prostate, slips of the condom, ties it up and throws it into a bin Dan had close to his bed. He then collapses next to Dan.  
Dan stares at the roof, “I wasn’t expecting my hot new neighbours to come in here and make me scream.”  
“Yeah, I kind of wasn’t expecting myself to come over either, but I kept thinking about you after seeing you in the lift yesterday.” Phil answers sounding slightly embarrassed.   
“Creepy stalker alert, but I’m glad you did come over, not much going on in here if you know what I mean”   
“Well, now their might be more going on in here more regularly…?”   
“I guess, I mean you did make me scream, got to have some sort of reward for that.”   
Phil chuckles, and then struggles a little to get the covers over them, and puts his arms around Dan who happily snuggles into Phil a the small spoon.   
“How do I know your not a weird axe murderer that will eat me” Dan mutters sleepily.   
“Because I’m slightly too squeamish to be, and then I am pretty clumsy…” Phil trails off as Dan falls asleep in his protective arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow my blog anothershitphanficblog on tumblr


End file.
